


It leads to us

by jenjaemrens



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Noren, Polyamory, a bit of markhyuck, confused idiots, i apologise for this crap lol, jaemin is amazing, jeno hates renjun at first, nomin, norenmin, other nct members are sometimes mentioned or make few appearance, probably trash as usual, renmin, renmin are idols, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-06-29 03:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15721344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenjaemrens/pseuds/jenjaemrens
Summary: Jeno didn't want to work with Renjun but for Jaemin he would. Renjun was new in this country. Jaemin just wanted everyone to be happy





	1. When they first meet

**Author's Note:**

> For my beautiful nabby who is the best Renjun stan in this world and is denying that she wants to stan nomin too. I hope you like it because I wrote this for you.  
> Also I'm sorry to people who are reading this if you hate it lol. I am bad.

Jeno doesn’t remember the time when he didn’t work with Jaemin. He was a famous producer under SM entertainment, the youngest in his field and one of the most sought out. He never refused to work with any of the artists his label asked him to unless it happened to clash with Jaemin’s schedules. Lee Jeno’s priority was always Na Jaemin and everyone knew that. After all, they were best friends and they had a duty towards each other. And after all Lee Jeno was in love with Na Jaemin and would do anything for him. 

“Jen what are you doing.” Jaemin sang as he enters Jeno’s studio smiling. 

Jeno sitting on his sofa with his laptop didn’t even bother to look at Jaemin because he knows that the younger boy is a distraction to him. 

“Trying to compose stuff for your next album.” Jeno mumbled as he looks over the lyrics. 

“Jen can’t you forget work for a minute and just spend some time with me?” Jeno didn’t have to look at Jaemin to know that he was pouting. One look at Jaemin and he knew he wouldn’t be able to work anymore because the younger boy would drag him to go and do something and most of the time it ended with them running for their lives from Jaemin’s crazy fangirls. Even then he’d always go along with Jaemin’s crazy plans. 

“This work is for you nana. This is for your next album. You know that if the songs don’t do well the knetz will come for your ass and eat you up.” Jeno reminded Jaemin. 

Jaemin has been doing pretty well since he debuted and while the boy was extremely talented only rare few knew how many sleepless nights Jeno pulled up so that he could give Jaemin the perfect songs. 

“I know that but it’s been so long since we hung out together Jen.” Jaemin sighed as he leaned closer to the older boy. “Come on don’t you miss me at all?” 

Jeno closed his eyes sighing. It was obvious what Jaemin was trying to do to him and of course Jeno would melt. 

He looks at Jaemin to see the boy smiling at him. That smile was always Jeno’s undoing. If sunshine could be portrayed as smiles then it would be Na Jaemin’s smile. Jaemin was so pretty that sometimes it left Jeno breathless when the younger boy would look at Jeno with those pretty baby eyes and then smile because Jaemin knew how much his smile effected Jeno. 

“What do you want to do?” Jeno asks. 

In return Jaemin gave him a blinding smile and pulled him up along with him, dragging him out of the room towards the exit of the building. Jeno could already hear the screams of their company but he’d tolerate it all. 

For Na Jaemin there wasn’t anything Jeno wouldn’t do. 

~~ 

“No way.” Jeno glared at the higher ups of his company. “I am already working with Jaemin on his upcoming album. And you know I only focus on one artist at a time and that artist is Jaemin.” 

They all knowing looks. They expected Jeno protesting over this idea of him working with a Chinese artist who Jeno and Jaemin’s company recently managed to sign for activities in South Korea. 

“We know that Jaemin is your priority but his album can be pushed for a while.” One of them sighed. 

Jaemin coldly stared at the one who suggested it and then with a smile said, “you think I’m gonna push Jaemin’s album because you want me to focus on this new guy all because of his large chinese fanbase?” 

They all sighed at the same time. Jeno was a very important producer of their company. None of his songs failed to make a mark in the industry and they needed him. Jeno knew that they needed him and he’d use every bit of that to make sure Jaemin stayed well and he was treated well by the company. This new guy didn’t even matter. 

“Yes you will.” A cold voice drawled from the doorway and they all looked at the CEO of their company walk in. She sat at the head of the table and stared blankly at Jeno. “You will leave Jaemin’s album for now. You will focus on making new music for the new artist we have signed. An album from that boy will sell over a million copy in China alone.” 

“Jaemin has been waiting for this comeback for over four months now. His tour ended two months ago you promised him a new album.” 

“And? Did I say he won’t get it? He will get the new album but he has to wait for a while.” The woman simply pushed a file to Jeno. “This is your new project. Focus on it.” 

Jeno didn’t even look at the file. He didn’t care. He won’t be taking it. His work is Jaemin. He was here for Jaemin and no one else. 

“You’re forgetting,” the woman softly said, “that you may be the one who makes the album but we are the ones who will get promote it. We can make Jaemin have zero promotions for this album. One week at music shows, one fansign and no reality show appearances. Cutting down his next concert dates and less acting or modelling activities for him.” 

Jeno froze. 

“So work on the album with the chinese artist and then we can talk about Jaemin. Now leave.” She waved her hand dismissing him and looked at the others drawing out plans for the promotion of the new album. 

Jeno grabbed the file from the table and marched away from the office seething all the way to his studio. Whoever this new artist is will not even get a bit of attention from Jeno. He’d make the music alright but he never promised to make good music. 

~~ 

Renjun was wondering why was he here. What possessed him to sign the contract to a korean label and agreeing to releasing songs in korean? 

Right. It was his company who said this was a good idea and would help further his career in the Asian and international market since kpop was really popular. At that time it seemed like a good idea but standing here Renjun wonders if he can turn back time and not sign the contract. Renjun sighs for the millionth time and makes his way to the studio he was supposed to go to. Well he was here standing in front of the door but he’s been staring at it for the past ten minutes smiling sheepishly when people passing by were giving him weird looks. 

Summoning up all his courage Renjun slowly opens the door and enters the studio. At first he thought it was empty until he heard someone talk. 

“I’m so sorry nana.” The voice was from behind the chair who didn’t even notice Renjun entering but it’s not like Renjun noticed him at first either. 

The stranger chuckled, “don’t even start….nana no…..are you trying to guilt trip me? It’s the company’s fault not mine!.... No no no… nana! Don’t use that tone with me…..no way….okay...fine FINE I agree you ass! Why are we even friends?....That’s it I am hanging up. I don’t love you ass.” 

He sounded so fond of the person on the phone. Whoever this nana person was must mean a lot to this person. 

“I’m sorry nana I know I promised you-....I know I know I just…...okay okay I will….love you too bye.” 

They put down their phones and stood up from their chair and turned around. 

It was a boy. 

A beautiful boy with soft black hair that Renjun wanted to touch and wearing glasses. For a second Renjun wondered if his heart stopped beating because he had seen beautiful boys but never someone like him. 

“Who are you?” The beautiful boy tilted his head confused and Renjun wished that he didn’t think that the action was adorable. 

“Uh-I-I’m,” The beautiful boy raised an eyebrow. 

“If you don’t have an answer I am going to call the security.” 

Renjun snapped up, “no wait! I am Renjun!” 

The beautiful boy froze and in a moment he started glaring coldly at Renjun. 

“The Chinese artist that I’m supposed to be working with?” 

“You’re producer Jeno?” Renjun was surprised. He expected someone older like Yixing ge when they said he’d be working with one of the best producers in the korean music industry but this person in front of him was a young boy. He was probably around Jeno’s age. 

“Yes I am.” Jeno answered him. 

Renjun smiled at him and held out his hand, “it’s nice to meet you Jeno.” 

Jeno looked at Renjun then the hand he held forward and then back at the boy again. 

“Let me make one thing very clear,” his voice was icy cold which caused Renjun to draw his hand back and slowly frown, “I am being forced to work with you. This was not my consent so if you think that any how we will both get along you are wrong. I want to get this thing over with so that I can work on what I really want to do.” 

That stung Renjun. In China he worked with Yixing ge who was always so friendly with him and loved him like his own son. Renjun didn’t even do anything to Jeno and this boy hated him like he hurt Jeno in any way? 

“Well,” Renjun said, “it seems like the feeling is mutual because I don’t want to work with someone like you either.” 

“Someone like me?” Jeno scoffs. “I am the best producer in this label.” 

“And I am the best singer of my age and one of the biggest name in China right now. Working with me guarantees a name for you in the Chinese market which is a lot bigger than the Korean one. When two people work they must be polite with each other but I doubt you know what being polite with someone is you obnoxious ass.” 

Renjun rarely got fired up but he didn’t do well when someone was being rude with him for absolutely no reason. It didn’t matter if he was the best producer in the entire world there was a matter of having some manners. Clearly he lacked in it. God had given the boy the looks but not the brains it seems. 

“Now excuse me as I leave and I hope when i come back you’re going to have that stick out of your ass and be more polite so we can work well together.” 

And with that Renjun left the studio leaving a surprised Lee Jeno behind. 

~~ 

Jaemin hums as he makes his way to Jeno’s studio with the chicken and cola he got for them. He knew how pissed Jeno was about the meeting with the higher ups of the company and it was his duty to cheer Jeno up. After all, Jaemin prided himself on being the only person in this company who could make Jeno happy. 

Perhaps Jaemin should have paid attention on walking instead of thinking about Jeno’s pretty eye smile maybe then he wouldn’t have bumped into the boy in front of him and dropped the whole bottle of cola and chicken on the floor. The cola was okay but the chicken was not. Jaemin rarely got angry and he wouldn’t have if it was for himself but the food was for Jeno. To cheer Jen up and to make him smile. So that Jaemin could teaser Jeno how he was the one who could make the boy smile like that and gloat over his power over him. 

Jaemin looked up glaring at whoever did this only to see it was a tiny boy who was looking at the chicken pieces on the floor as if he made a grave mistake. He probably did but Jaemin was too busy thinking about how pretty and soft he was. 

“I-I’m so sorry.” He had a pretty voice too. “I should have been more careful! I should have watched where I was going!” 

“It’s okay.” Jaemin says. He didn’t have the heart to scream at this boy with soft doe eyes and his lips quivering nervously which made Jaemin want to hug him. “It’s not your fault. Anyone can make a mistake. And I can always get more.” 

The boy still looked unsure so Jaemin smiled at him hoping it would show the boy that he wasn’t really mad at him. The boy looked stunned probably wondering if Jaemin was lying or not and then he smiled back. Jaemin had to hold himself back from cooing over how adorable the boy looked when he smiled. Jeno would be rolling his eyes at Jaemin once he hears this but Jaemin could handle Jeno’s insecurity. He might even kiss Jeno to reassure him. Whoops. 

But the boy in front of Jaemin was so pretty that he wanted to keep staring at him forever only it would be really creepy. 

“I’m Jaemin.” He smiled at the boy. 

“I know you.” The boy chuckled. “You’re probably one of the biggest stars in Korea right now.” 

Jaemin laughed and shrugged. “Can’t help it. I am so talented.” 

The boy laughed at that which pleased Jaemin. 

“Nice to meet you Jaemin I am Renjun.” The pretty boy introduced himself. 

The name seemed familiar to Jaemin. 

“Oh!” Jaemin realised. “You’re the Chinese artist my label signed right? The one who is supposed to work with Jen?” 

“Jen?” Renjun asked confused. 

“Oh right! Sorry. I mean Jeno. You’re the one working with Jeno right?” 

At the mention of Jeno’s name Renjun scowled which caused Jaemin to laugh again. Seems like the first meeting with Jeno didn’t go well but that was Jeno being his usual self. 

“First meeting didn’t go well?” Jaemin asked. 

“Not really.” Renjun sighed. “He was so….rude. As if I ruined his career or something. Is this how he usually is?” 

“With general people? Yes. He is quite difficult but he is a wonderful person.” 

At Renjun’s incredulous look Jaemin couldn’t help but chuckle again. He wonders if he should smack Jeno for making such a bad impression and possibly making such a pretty boy sad. 

“It will take awhile but you’ll see.” Jaemin smiles. “To be honest I think you might have intimidated him.” 

“Me?” Renjun asked surprised. 

“Yes. You see,” Jaemin picked up the bottle of cola wondering if he could call and order chicken for them, “pretty boys intimidate him.” 

Jaemin winked at Renjun and laughed as he walked away from the blushing boy. Now onwards to scold his best friend and kind of more friend on why you shouldn’t scare a pretty boy away.


	2. Screwing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And when Jeno sat down on his chair, he let the tears out because if Jaemin leaves Jeno he had no one left.

Jaemin watched amused as Jeno threw his phone towards the couch. The dark-haired boy grips his hair so tightly that Jaemin thought he’d tear his hair which would be really sad because Jaemin loved to run his fingers through Jeno’s hair.

“Jen calm down.” Jaemin said.

“Calm down?” The older boy hissed, facing Jaemin and glaring at him. “How can I calm down when the entire company is on my fucking back harassing me every day because of that awful chinese singer?”

“He isn’t awful.” Jaemin says. “He is actually quite talented. I’m sure you’d love to work with him if you gave him a chance.”

“Well what if I don’t wanna give him a chance?” Jeno shouts. “What if I just wanna work with you?”

Jaemin wasn’t a fool. He knew Jeno. He knew every little habit of the older boy, he knew his insecurities and he knew how much Jeno loved him. He knew what he meant to Jeno and that the only reason Jeno was still in this company was because of him. At times it made Jaemin feel guilty for holding him back from his true potential. Jeno could be part of any foreign music label if he wished to. He could even leave the music industry and live a lavish life. But he was here because Jaemin was. Because he knew how lonely Jaemin would be without him.

And if it was possible Na Jaemin loved Lee Jeno even more for that. It was very hard not to love Jeno. Not when he was so lovely and he smiled at Jaemin like that.

“Jen,” Jaemin said softly as he held out his hand “come here please.”

Jaemin waited for Jeno to make his way to him. The older boy hesitated for a while before taking Jaemin’s hand and lets the younger boy pull him down on the couch beside him.

“Don’t worry about me. I’m fine. Yes I did want to do my album but,” he puts his finger on top of Jeno’s lips, shaking his head, “I’m really fine. Even if my album comes out next year it’s okay. I still have you by my side. That’s all that matters to me. The fact that I even have the opportunity to make music is enough for me. So please don’t stress over because of me.”

Jeno keeps on staring at Jaemin after he is done. Jaemin wished that he had the power to read minds because at times like these when Jeno goes completely silent he wonders what the older boy is thinking.

“I know how much the album means to you, nana.” Jeno says. “I know this album is all you’ve been looking forward to since your concert ended.”

“And I will have it Jen. The company didn’t say they aren’t gonna let me do another album now did they? They said they just want to finish up with Renjun first.” At the mention of the other boy’s name Jeno started scowling. Jaemin laughed and wrapped his arms around Jeno. “I will have that album Jeno. When you are done with Renjun I will have my chance too. And the album will be even more amazing than my others ones. The fans will be blown away because of your skills.”

“You’ll be the one singing it nana.” Jeno says smiling softly. “They’ll be in awe because of you. Your beautiful voice and your dancing will awe them nana. I’m just someone who helps you a bit but it’s all you.”

Jeno was always giving Jaemin the credit for everything. Always shrugged away that it was his lyrics and his songs that made Jaemin who he was today. For Jeno, Jaemin was here because of himself. No matter how many times Jaemin said otherwise Jeno would simply roll his eyes and ignore the younger boy.

“You helped me become who I am today. Jaemin wouldn’t be who he was today if it weren’t for Jeno.” 

“And Jeno wouldn’t be able to write songs today if it weren’t for Jaemin.”

“Are you saying I’m your muse Lee Jeno?” Jaemin smirks.

Jeno turns away, his cheeks slightly pink and Jaemin giggles at him. Jaemin holds Jeno’s face in his hands and leans in, their noses touching.

“Let’s just say we both wouldn’t be each other if didn’t have the other okay?” Jaemin says.

And when Jeno smiles Jaemin is left breathless because Lee Jeno has a beautiful smile and looks so damn heart aching when his eyes turn crescent shape because that was a smile reserved for Jaemin only. Jeno never smiled at anyone the way he smiled Jaemin. 

Which is what made Jaemin love him even more every single day.

~~

Renjun hated Jeno. It didn’t matter if he was a great producer, he was a rude ass and Renjun hated him. He always looked at Renjun as if he wasn’t good enough to be here. He didn’t even want to listen to Renjun’s suggestions and moreover, he didn’t even show the demo to Renjun yet. 

To say that Renjun was annoyed would be an understatement. He was furious.

Today was yet another day when he was at the studio just staring at Jeno who kept on pretending as if Renjun wasn’t even there and kept on working. He’s been waiting here for over an hour and Jeno had to yet show him anything.

“Will you let me hear anything or will I be stuck here for the rest of the day watching you work?” Renjun spoke up.

Jeno paused and then slowly turned to look at him. Glare would be more of an appropriate word.

“If you let me work then perhaps it would be better.”

“If you let me listen to the songs that I am expected to sing perhaps it would be better.” Renjun shot back.

It was a regular thing between them. Renjun hates working with Jeno. Jeno was rude, obnoxious, cold and he ignored Renjun. His pretty face didn’t change the fact that he was a rude asshole and Renjun wanted to stop working with him. But he knew that he needed Jeno’s help.

“You’re annoying.” Jeno huffed, rolling his eyes.

Renjun curled up his hands into a tight fist. He hated it when people rolled their eyes at him.

“Well maybe if you weren’t being such an asshole and actually showed me what I am supposed to do I wouldn’t even be talking to you now!”

One more word of dismissal from Jeno and Renjun would burst out. He was at his breaking point now and Lee Jeno was about to be murdered if he didn’t listen to Renjun.

“Good Lord fine!” Jeno turned back to his computer. “I’ll play it so can you just shut up?”

Renjun leaned back, a satisfied smile on his face. He won! He defeated Jeno and now he gets to hear what will probably be his title track for the album. Will it be a ballad? Or will it be more upbeat? Of course, as vocalist Renjun hopes there will be verses where he can truly show off his powerful vocals but he would take it as long as it was good. Plus, Jeno was supposed to be the best so Renjun was sure whatever track Jeno would be giving him would be amazing. 

He was wrong. Whatever Jeno was playing would be more suited for someone like Yukhei who is a rapper. Renjun wasn’t a rapper. He was a vocalist and there seemed to be bare minimum for a vocalist here. Not to mention it sounded so dull and seeing that he was just debuting in Korea a dull track would not do him well.

“What the hell?” Renjun blurted.

“What?” Jeno looked at him annoyed.

“What the hell is that thing you were playing?”

“Your song. What else?”

“Are you stupid?” Renjun asks.

“What?” Jeno was shocked. Perhaps no one was ever like this with him but Renjun was beyond pissed to care that he was being rude.

“I am a vocalist. That song is more suited for a rapper. Not to mention it sounds so dull. This is what I am supposed to do for my debut track?” 

“Do you have a problem with my songs?” Jeno asks quietly. 

Renjun didn’t care if Jeno was mad at him. This was his career on stake not Jeno’s. Jeno could move on to other artists and work but Renjun? If this flopped then he would suffer a huge backdraw.

“Would I be complaining to you if I didn’t have a problem with it?” Renjun snapped. “What the hell were you thinking when you decided this as a track for me? My strength is in my vocals! If you want me to rap then I can do it for a few seconds not for over half a song!”

“Jen I am h-” Jaemin entered the studio grinning from ear to ear and stops when he sees Renjun and Jeno glaring at each other as if they wanted to kill the other. “okay what is going on?”

“Ask him.” Renjun pointed a finger at Jeno while looking at Jaemin. “He messed up my album.”

“Shut the hell up.” Jeno growled.

“I won’t you ass. Not when you are deliberately screwing with me like that.” 

“Can someone explain me why are you both out for each other’s blood like this?” Jaemin spoke up loudly.

“Go on. Play it for him.” Renjun gestured towards Jeno mockingly. “Play the song you want a vocalist to sing as his debut track.”

Jeno hesitated, glancing at Jaemin who looked at him curiously.

“Renjun I am sure whatever Jeno would do is good for you. Jeno always uses the strength of the artist he is working with.” Jaemin looks at Jeno with a proud smile. “That’s what makes him the best. He always knows our strength.”

Renjun glances at Jeno incredulously after hearing Jaemin’s words. Jeno playing his strength? Here he was doing the opposite.

“Jen let me hear it.” Jaemin asks.

“Nana-”

“Jen.” 

That’s when he realised that Jaemin was Nana. The person with whom Jeno talks so fondly on the phone with. 

‘He doesn’t want me to ruin his good image in front of his friend. He should have thought of that before he decided to screw me over.’ Renjun thought snidely.

Jeno shot a glare at Renjun before playing the song. Instantly Jaemin started frowning.

“Stop.” He said. Jaemin looks at Jeno confused. “Jen whose song is this? This isn’t your work.”

“What?” Renjun asked, surprised at this.

“I know your work.” Jaemin stared at Jeno who avoided the boy’s gaze. “This isn’t how your works are. And you’d never make a vocalist rap for most parts of the song.”

Renjun stares at Jaemin who didn’t even glance at him.

“So tell me Jen whose work is this.” Jaemin asks.

The silence in the room was deafening as they both waited for Jeno to answer. Jeno looked at Jaemin who stared at him blankly.

“Yuno.” Jeno replied.

“Yuno?” Jaemin asks. “You handed Renjun’s work to a rookie? Someone who never met Renjun and is still working under most of you?”

“What?” Renjun asks quietly. It was unheard by both of them as Jaemin kept on hammering down at Jeno.

“Is this because of me?” Jaemin asks.

Renjun looks at Jaemin confused. Why would Jaemin be at fault for this?

“Nana ple-”

“Is this because I want my album that you are just finishing off with Renjun with a half ass work and not caring about it? Because you want to work on my album?”

Renjun quickly looks at Jeno who turned away from Jaemin, choosing to stare at the floor rather than at them. He didn’t know Jeno well. In fact, he didn’t know anything about Jeno except for that he was professional and very good at his work. Renjun put his faith in Jeno hoping that the boy would help him. The fact that he just disregarded Renjun like that hurt him. His career wasn’t a joke.

“Is my career a joke to you?” Renjun asks, laughing humorlessly. “Is it funny to you Lee Jeno?” 

The dark-haired boy slowly looks at Renjun who was laughing at him. 

“I worked so hard to be where I am today and you want to screw it up for your goddamn selfish reasons? Do you know what it’s like to train and train and not sleep just so that you can debut? Do you know what it’s like to worry if people will like your songs or not because unlike you if my song flops the public will blame me. But go ahead and be selfish and screw me over.” Renjun grabs his jacket from the couch and marches over to the door. 

He pauses to look at Jeno one last time, his vision blurring because of the tears.

“If you didn’t wanna work with me you could have said so. I would have asked my manager to find someone else for me. You didn’t have to screw me up like that.”

With that he left the studio, the tears flowing freely once he was out of the studio.

Renjun was done with Jeno’s shit.

~~

Jeno never felt guilty. Unless he forgot that he had a plan with Jaemin and turned up late. His guilt was always in relation to doing something that may have hurt Jaemin. This was the first time he was feeling a guilt so deep it felt like it would swallow him whole.

Jeno stared at the door where Renjun had just stood a few seconds ago looking at Jeno like he was the most disgusting human Renjun had ever seen. Jeno didn’t blame him for that.

“I can’t believe you did that.” Jaemin whispers. 

“Nana please.” Jeno says.

To Jeno it didn’t matter what others thought of him. He didn’t care if he disappointed the world or if others hated him. But Jeno hated it when Jaemin looked at him that way. Like he was so disappointed of Jeno. It made Jeno feel worse because not only did he fail as a producer, he also failed to make his friend proud of him. Jaemin was the only one who was proud of him. The only person worthy in Jeno’s life. 

“No. If someone screwed me over like that what would you have done?” Jaemin asks him.

The disappointing look in Jaemin’s eyes kept on punching Jeno.

“You would have been so mad at them. So mad. And you just screwed up Renjun for me.” Jaemin shakes his head. “Am I that bad for you Jen? Am I the one who is making you bad? Because you’d never do shit like this. You’d never play with someone’s career like this. Am I the one making you do this?”

“No no no.” Jeno shook his head. “It’s me okay? I am the one screwing up.”

“Yeah for me.” Jaemin smiled sadly. “Do you really care about me to the point where you don’t mind screwing up others?”

Jeno didn’t know what to say. He wanted to deny it. He wanted to tell Jaemin he wasn’t like that but he wasn’t even sure himself after this.

“I’m gonna talk with the higher ups. I am gonna ask them to push my album. I don’t think I wanna work on it now.” Jaemin says. 

Jeno rushes forward and grabs Jaemin on his shoulder.

“Jaemin what the hell? Are you crazy?” Jeno shook him. 

“No I am being sane Jen. I am not gonna be responsible for screwing up someone’s career. I know what he went through. I went through the same hell okay?” Jaemin shook his head and stepped away from Jeno. “Just apologise to him. Please fix things with him. Please help him.”

Jeno stares at Jaemin who smiles at him sadly. Jaemin turns away and leaves Jeno alone in his studio alone to think about everything he screwed up.

And when Jeno sat down on his chair, he let the tears out because if Jaemin leaves Jeno he had no one left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a little late but I am a bit messy with updates and I hope I don't screw this up? I hope you guys liked it!


	3. Missing you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Besides, Jeno looked good when he smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably really late but I am so busy with my job and applying for my uni please excuse me. I hope you guys like it!

“On a scale of one to ten how badly did I screw up?” Jeno asks Donghyuck who was over at the kitchen counter mixing the batter for the cake he was supposed to make for his boyfriend.

“A whole hundred.” Donghyuck shrugs not even bothering to glance at Jeno as reads the instructions one last time.

Jeno groans and proceeds to hit himself several times with the cushion on Donghyuck’s couch.   
“There’s no point. The cushions are too soft to hurt. I can hand you something harder if you want.”

Jeno glares at Donghyuck who was smiling innocently. Jeno wonders if he should have gone to Mark’s instead but he knows that the chances of Jaemin being at Mark’s is high and judging by all the texts and calls Jaemin ignored of Jeno’s it was obvious that he didn’t want to talk to him. And so Jeno was here at Donghyuck’s, the person he trusts the most after Jaemin. Except Donghyuck was too busy baking the cake to actually hear his problem.

“Can you help me please?” Jeno pleads to Donghyuck.

Donghyuck mutters things under his breath which was too low for Jeno to hear but he was sure his friend was cursing him for disrupting him in the middle of his work. 

“Fine.” He put the mixing bowl on the counter and walked over and sat in front of Jeno. “You want me to be honest?”

“I am sure you don’t give a damn and will still be honest so go for it.” Jeno sighed. 

“I think you are extremely stupid and what you did was wrong. You can’t accept that sometimes things won’t go your way and you have to find a way around it. You lashed out in a very bad way Jeno. You could have seriously harmed someone’s career and you pulled Jaem into it. He feels like it’s his fault and is extremely upset over it.” Donghyuck explains.

“But it’s not his fault. It really isn’t.”

“I know. But Jeno you need to come into terms with reality. Yes, we understand Jaemin is your priority and no one is telling you otherwise. You just have to help out someone else for a while. That is your job. Jaem is doing his.” 

Donghyuck smiled warmly at Jeno and hugged the boy. Jeno wasn’t big on affectionate gestures unless it was from Jaemin and even then, it was sometimes. But right now, he needed someone to hold him and tell him that he could still fix this. Donghyuck may have been snarky but he was a good friend and Jeno knew that he could count on him.

“I don’t know how to fix this Hyuck. I don’t know how to fix it with nana.” Jeno said.

“Just Jaem?” Donghyuck questioned pulling away and gave him a look.

Jeno lowered his head. It wasn’t just Jaemin he wanted to fix things with.

“You can start by saying sorry to the person you hurt the most and it’s most certainly not Jaemin.” Donghyuck stands up and looks at Jeno. “Now get up.”

Jeno smiles at his friend. “You’re right. I can’t sulk around.”

“Right.” Donghyuck smiles awkwardly. “While I am super happy you get that Jeno, I was talking about how you need to physically get up and leave cause i have less than one and a half hour to prepare everything before Mark hyung comes over. So. you need to get out.”

Jeno scowled at his friend who smiled sweetly at him as he shoved Jeno out of the house saying he should go and talk to Renjun. And so Jeno waited in his studio looking at his phone as he sent a text to Renjun waiting for his reply.

He didn’t expect an answer until his phone buzzed notifying him of a text.

**_“okay.”_ **

Renjun was coming over.

~~

“I feel like shit.” Jaemin groaned.

“That’s cause of the way you are lying down. How long have you been there?” Mark asks looking at him, concerned. He was probably right since Jaemin’s been laying down (well not exactly down) with his feet propped up on the bed and his body down on the flower so he was slanted. It wasn’t the most comfortable position but Jaemin was too sad to care.

“Since I came here two hours ago.” 

“Get up from there Jaem. You can’t lie down there doing nothing but sulking.”

“Watch me.” Jaemin pouted at Mark who shook his head muttering on about how he was gonna get bald due to the stress because of his friends.

“Jaem plea-”

“I miss Jen.” Jaemin whispered cutting Mark off. 

Mark looks at Jaemin who stared at the ceiling sadly. Jaemin missed Jeno so much. He wanted to go to the studio and see him. He wanted to see Jeno’s beautiful smile again. He wanted to talk to Jeno, hear him laugh and hear Jeno’s works. Jaemin felt pathetic but he didn’t know how to not miss Jeno.

“Jaemin maybe you should talk him.” Mark says.

“No.” Jaemin shook his head. “I can’t. I am the reason he screwed up hyung. Perhaps a bit of distance from me will help him get better.”

“Jaem we all know that you and Jeno can’t be apart for too long. You both are always attached to the hips.” Mark says. He grabs Jaemin’s arm and pulls him up ignoring the younger boy’s whining. Jaemin probably looked extremely pathetic so he didn’t blame Mark for pulling him up like that. “He is your best friend Jaemin. You can’t be mad at him for long and I’ll let you stay here for however long you want but you and I both know the longer you stay here you’d be miserable.”

It was the truth. Since the day Jaemin entered the company he always had Jeno by his side. For every song, every crazy stunt he pulled and every time he felt so frustrated that he cried, Jeno was always with him. Jeno was his best friend. The only one who would be with Jaemin till the end and never leave him behind. 

But then again was a friendship really good if it meant that others would get hurt because of it? Donghyuck would say that Jaemin was over thinking it and should forgive Jeno. Any other time Jaemin would have done that after ignoring Jeno for a day but the look on Renjun’s face when he argued with Jeno hurt Jaemin. That poor boy looked so betrayed and it made Jaemin feel worse. And so Jaemin thought that some distance from Jeno would be good for them. 

Well deciding things like that was always easier than living it. He never went over a day without talking to Jeno and that was usually because he was busy with his tour which made him very tired. 

He hated feeling like this. 

But then again. he knew why it had to be like this. Jeno needs to know he can’t harm others because of Jaemin like that. And even though it was hurting Jaemin he’d stay put for a while longer because this was needed. This would help Jeno and there wasn’t anything Jaemin wouldn’t do for Jeno.

~~

**_“Can we talk please?”_ **

Renjun didn’t expect he’d ever even look at Jeno again let alone answer his texts but when he received that text with a very surprising ‘please’ at the end he may have agreed to it. And not to mention Kun convinced him despite Chenle and Xuxi yelling at him to send a  ** _“shove off”_**  and block him but Kun came in telling he had to be professional. No matter how angry he was at Jeno he had to be the mature one here and act like it. So even though he didn’t want to he was on his way to the studio hoping it would be the last time he would have to meet Lee Jeno. 

What he didn’t expect when he entered the studio was Jeno playing the guitar, not even noticing that Renjun entered the studio. It was sort of a deja vu moment back when he first met Jeno and entered the studio when he was talking to Jaemin. Twice now he walked in on a private moment he wasn’t supposed to see. He should really learn how to knock.

But he may not regret this as much, not when Jeno was strumming the guitar and was so focused on the music that he didn’t even notice Renjun. He didn’t regret at all hearing Jeno play a beautiful tune and looking so content.

He would have liked to hear more but the last time he stood by and waited for Jeno to finish what he was doing didn’t end well for him so he might as well interupt the boy and finish the work he was here for. 

He cleared his throat and Jeno stopped playing, looking up at him instantly.

“Oh. you’re here.” Jeno says looking at Renjun as if he couldn’t believe Renjun actually showed up.

Renjun didn’t blame him. He wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for Kun.

“You said you wanted to talk so here I am. So, let’s talk.” Renjun shrugged hoping he sounded cold.

He probably did because Jeno flinched when he hears his reply and it pleased Renjun. So. he could make the cold Lee Jeno flinch!

“Okay, I don’t know how to say it.” Jeno glances at Renjun almost nervously as if he was about to say something scary.

Renjun looks at him confused. Was Jeno worried about ending their work business? If that was so then he needn’t worry. Renjun was more than willing to talk with the higher ups and end it right here. He wasn’t going to pressure and neither did he want to work with Jeno after his stupid act. He just needed Jeno on board with his idea. 

“I wanted to apologise.” Jeno blurted out shocking Renjun.

He stares at Jeno for a good few seconds.

“I’m sorry what?” Renjun asked.

“I wanted to apologise to you for my stupid act. What I did was so wrong and I am so sorry for it. I am asking for another chance from you and this time I promise I won’t screw up.” Jeno says.

Another chance? He was asking another chance from him after what he did? 

Jeno probably noticed the look on Renjun’s face because he quickly shook his head after that.

“Unless you don’t want to work with me in which case I will do whatever you want me to. I would even go to the higher ups and take the blame if that means you get to work with another producer.”

Was he on something? That was the only reason Renjun could think of for his actions. Apologising and willing to take the blame of this mess? Even though the mess was his fault he never expected he’d be so willing to take the brunt of it. Not to mention if he does this there will be no artists in this label who’d probably want to work with him. So why would he be willing to do this? Was this because of Jaemin? Did Jaemin make him do this?

“In case you are wondering,” Jeno says snapping Renjun out of his thoughts, “this was all me. Though I did need help of a friend to realise what kind of an idiot I was-am actually.” He snorts at that and stops when he sees Renjun wasn’t laughing but he was quite amused. “All I am saying is if you give me another chance I will make sure you don’t regret it.”

Renjun would be a fool to accept his request. He could hear Chenle and Xuxi screaming at him to decline his offer and just call Jeno a rude idiot and leave. But he could also hear Kun saying he had to be professional and while that did mean that he could just say no to Jeno he realised that he couldn’t. Because Jeno looked so sincerely at Renjun and the look on his face was what made Renjun realise that he was being sincere with his apology.

“I do forgive you,” Renjun started and Jeno looked at him hopefully, “but working with you again? How do I know you won’t screw up again?”

“It is going to sound ridiculous but take a leap of faith?” Jeno asked. “I know I broke your trust and I know I won’t have it for a long time but I’ll try my best. I will keep you updated this time I give you my word. I will hear whatever your opinion is on the songs I make for you and I will try my best to add them.”

He wasn’t going to let go of Jeno’s wrongs that easily but Renjun was a soft-hearted person. He was always willing to give others another chance. He could hear his friends scream at him once they hear what he did but he could handle them. 

“One last chance Lee Jeno. Better not screw it up this time.” Renjun warned.

And Jeno smiled at him. A one so different from his usual ones because this one was warm.

Perhaps Renjun was stupid but he hoped thatv his stupidity would be of use.

Besides, Jeno looked good when he smiled.


	4. No matter what

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no matter what happened they would always come back to each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that this was so late guys! I was so busy with the norenzine fic and then I wrote a couple of other fics and yeah basically I'm crazy and I went on a trip to BK so I apologise for this!  
> I hope you guys like it!  
> Thank you!  
> And I'll try to make the next chapter a bit more longer

Chap 4

 

Renjun is wondering if he was in a alternate universe. Of course Jeno had apologised and he said he did forgive him (he didn’t really he just wanted to get the boy off his back) but he didn’t expect that the boy would keep his word. He expected he’d come to the studio and the producer would work on the song and occasionally maybe he’d just let Renjun hear a snippet or two from the album. 

 

He didn’t expect that he’d be welcomed with a coffee and a polite smile from Jeno following along with Jeno asking him what kind of genres he did before and the ones he would want to do. Jeno had even pulled out some of his old songs and played them pointing out what would suit for a korean debut for him if he wanted to add some of them in the korean debut album.

 

Jeno was really keeping to his word and asking for his opinion for everything. To say that Renjun was surprised would be an understatement. 

 

But it was in a good way. He was pleased that Jeno was actually consulting him about the songs. Renjun came from a label where they are majorly supposed to do their own music like their seniors did. He didn’t want to just give that habit up because he was in a new country in an unfamiliar industry. 

 

“I think this would go well with your voice. What do you think?” Jeno paused the instrumental and looked at Renjun, pushing his glasses up.

 

Renjun nodded. It would be the kind of song he’d want to sing.

 

“I like it. How about like add piano at the bridge instead of the guitar? It’s softer.” Renjun suggested.

 

He didn’t think that Jeno would listen to him but the boy nodded and noted it down.

 

“That’s not a bad idea.” He hummed and then looked at Renjun, smiling at him. “You’re not that bad.”

 

Renjun would be lying if he said that he wasn’t pleased when he heard Jeno say that. His skill was being acknowledged by someone even if he was a rude ass he was a very talented one. 

 

Renjun shrugged.

 

“Yeah well we’re all pretty much used to doing our own thing back in China you know. Yixing ge pretty much gave us the freedom to do our own thing. He said we shouldn’t be limited to what others wanted from us and we should show our own colours as well. So here we are.” 

 

“Now I get it.” Jeni chuckled.

 

Renjun looked at him curiously. 

 

“Oh you know,” Jeno waved when he saw Renjun’s look. “You insisting that you hear the demos? Yeah not many artists here do that. They just sort of leave it to the producers and writers.” He shrugged. “Not that it’s bad. Yeah like it’s our job but you’d think they would wanna hear the final piece while in the process of making it.” Jeno rolled his eyes and Renjun almost smiled. “Not to mention the complains if they don’t like something. Perhaps if you bothered to be present when we were working on the album then this wouldn’t be happening.”

 

Renjun snorted, shaking his head at Jeno’s irritated expression. He could get why the boy would be annoyed. He’d probably storm out of the room at that point and refuse to work with artists like that.

 

“So it’s nice.” Jeni said.

 

“What’s nice?”

 

Jeno glanced at him. “Working with someone who actually cares.”

 

And when Jeno smiled Renjun felt as if for a second his heart stopped beating because not only did he look so pretty when he smiled Jeno was also happy about working with him. Something that Renjun didn’t expect that.

 

But it was something that made him extremely happy.

~

When Jaemin heard someone knock at his door at 11pm he expected that Mark probably left something of his here. What he didn’t expect when he opened the door was Jeno standing there in front of him looking like he was about to turn away and leave but froze. He was holding something but Jaemin was too busy staring at him to even care. It wasn’t until Lee Jeno turned up in front of his doorstep that Jaemin realised how much he missed Jeno.

 

“I’m sorry..I didn’t..I mean I did intend to come here I just didn’t know if you’d want to see me.” Jeno rambled on.

 

Jaemin almost smiled at Jeno. He was always adorable when he was nervous. Rambling on without even knowing what he was saying and fidgeting while looking at the other person as if he was about to run off now. It was so adorable and Jaemin wanted to hug him and end this.

 

He didn’t. He watched Jeno ramble on partly because of the fact that he looked so adorable but mostly because he knew that if he pulled in Jeno for a hug now he’d break over how much he missed the other boy.

 

“Come on in Jeno.” Jaemin sighed moving so that Jeno could walk inside.

 

Jeno looked relieved. He probably expected that Jaemin would shut the door on his face. It surprised Jaemin sometimes how Jeno seemed to underestimate his importance in Jaemin’s life. He was the only one in his life who kept him going. The person who kept him sane and the one who gave him strength. Na Jaemin was who he is today because of Lee Jeno and it was surprising how Jeno didn’t even understand that.

 

When Jeno walked in Jaemin stopped breathing. He looked beautiful and he was here with Jaemin. Jeno was here with him and Jaemin’s stubborn self wasn’t walking over and hugging the boy.

 

“I got ice cream! It’s coffee flavored! Your favourite!” Jeno smiles. 

 

Jaemin doesn’t move.

 

“So like..ha.” Jeno puts it down on the table when he sees Jaemin had no intention of moving towards him and getting that ice cream.

 

They both stood silent with Jaemin staring at Jeno and the Jeno staring at the floor. The silence in the room was awkward, the kind that never happened with them before unless you consider their first ever meeting. Jaemin stared at the boy he loves so much.

 

And Jaemin wonders why is he being so stubborn. Here was a boy who came over at 11pm with an ice cream he loved because he was upset. Here was a boy who loved him so much and Jaemin missed being with him but he was being a headass. He heard from Donghyuck how Jeno apologised to Renjun and that they were working again. It made Jaemin happy so why was he hesitating.

 

“Nana I’m so sorry for putting you in such a position.” Jeno whispered. “You didn’t deserve that and I’m so sorry. I’ll understand if you’re mad at me. I would be too and I will understand if you want me to leave but I just wanted to say that,” Jeno looks up and smiles sadly, “I miss you a lot nana.”

 

Jaemin sighed as he walked over to the boy who tensed up and wrapped his arms around him.

 

“I missed you too Jen. I missed you a lot. This whole thing was stupid and I’m so sorry for ignoring you for so long. I am an idiot and it’s now a proven fact.”

 

Jeno chuckled relieved and hugged Jaemin.

 

It didn’t matter to Jaemin that he called himself a fool. He was a fool. He was a fool for Lee Jeno. The boy with a pretty eye smile and the ability to make beautiful music for the world but he chose to make them for his Jaemin only. Someone who would never leave Jaemin’s side and would always love him no matter what.

 

So Jaemin and Jeno spent the entire night on Jaemin’s bed watching old movies, with a tub of coffee ice cream (‘it’s disgusting nana I won’t eat it’ ‘you have no taste Jen’) and bitter kisses while holding each other as if to reassure that no matter what happened they would always come back to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys liked it!  
> Follow me on twitter if you wanna see me scream over 00 and 99 line of NCT @rosynorenmin


End file.
